Observada
by July Riddle
Summary: Ese día, Hermione Granger se levantó y se sintió observada desde todos los rincones de su dormitorio.


Esa mañana gris y neblinosa, cuando Hermione se levantó de su cama, se sintió observada desde todos los puntos de su habitación. Ese era, probablemente, el día más difícil de su vida. Se sentó en la cama, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y fue hacia el placard, dispuesta a ponerse lo primero que encontrara. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era su aspecto. Cuando, casi sin querer, su mirada pasó velozmente por el espejo, la vio. Allí estaba, sentada en la silla junto al escritorio en el que solía estudiar, con un libro en su mano y observándola con una expresión extraña. Era una mezcla de sorpresa y severidad.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó desde su asiento la Hermione de once años que acababa de descubir que era una bruja e iría a Hogwarts. Hasta antes de leer ese libro no comprendía del todo a lo que se refería la palabra "magia". Una parte de ella creía que se trataba de trucos como sacar un conejo de una galera. - ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que harás? No parece lo correcto. Seguramente hay otra manera de resolver las cosas. Deberías hablar con algún profesor de Hogwarts y preguntarles su opinión.

Ella misma a los diecisiete años se quedó paralizada en ese mismo lugar, incapaz de mover un músculo. No comprendía qué estaba pasando.

- No es tan difícil descubrirlo. Solo tienes que pensar y te darás cuenta de lo que ocurre. – La voz, proveniente de otro rincón del cuarto, al lado del perchero, la sobresaltó y le permitió volver a moverse. Giró la cabeza y la vio, a Hermione Granger dos años atrás, recién informada de que era Prefecta, preocupada por Harry y… por todos. Una versión de ella misma mucho más adulta y madura que la que la observaba desde el escritorio. No llevaba un libro en su mano, ya había aprendido a confiar en su razonamiento y eso era lo que le quería recordar a su yo actual.

¿Acaso esos reflejos, o lo que fueran, podían escuchar sus pensamientos?

- Claro que sí, - le respondió la imagen del perchero – somos tú.

- Volviendo al tema… - la niña de once años había vuelto a hablar. Hermione no recordaba haber tenido ese tono soberbio y altanero. - ¿Estás segura de lo que harás? Es un hechizo muy potente, si no lo manejas con cuidado puedes causar daño permanente e irreversible…

- Como le ocurrió a Gilderoy Lockhart. – Le recordó desde la puerta que daba al pasillo otra versión de sí misma. Parecía ser aquella niña de trece años que había pasado unos meses petrificada en la enfermería de Hogwarts y esas vacaciones estaba más feliz que nunca de haber salido ilesa del año escolar.

- Además de eso, - continuó la Hermione de once años, lanzándole una mirada enfurecida a aquella que la había interrumpido. – tienes que pensar en cómo harás para deshacer el hechizo ¿Sabes el contrahechizo?

Había leído e investigado todo el mes sobre la manera de realizar el encantamiento, los riesgos, las medidas que había que tomar para evitar efectos no deseados, la manera de deshacer el hechizo. Pero jamás podría estar segura ¡Eran sus padres!

- Hasta que no estés segura, no deberías intentarlo. – Le recomendó su imagen quinceañera. – Tú puedes hacerlo, lo sé. Pero necesitas seguridad.

- Y piensa que son otras personas. – Sugirió Hermione a los trece años. – Tener en mente que son tus padres solo logrará ponerte nerviosa.

Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

- Si estás segura… - dijo con tono resignado la vocecita proveniente del escritorio – supongo que sabes lo que haces.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. Aún era de noche, pero a juzgar por la débil claridad que se observaba en el horizonte, no faltaría demasiado para el amanecer. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, el sueño que había tenido la había puesto nerviosa. Sin proponérselo, observaba hacia todas direcciones en su dormitorio, esperando encontrarse con los reflejos de sí misma años antes. Supo que ese momento era el mejor, mientras dormían, sin que se enteraran de nada.

Se levantó y fue lentamente al dormitorio de sus padres. Abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo. Les dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada a sus padres antes de levantar la varita.

- Obliviate. – Susurró. El rayo de luz impactó directamente en el pecho de su madre. Repitió el procedimiento con el hombre que dormía abrazada a ella.

- Los amo. – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, girar sobre sí misma y aparecer a escasos metros de La Madriguera.


End file.
